I Love You To Death
by Pinkshuchan
Summary: Everyone, including Yuki, knows about Shuichi's undying love for him. So then why is Shuichi trying to kill him? Yuki and the others are determined to get to the bottom of it. Warning: ShuxYuki yaoi and attempts of murder. Don't like, don't read.
1. I Hate You Yuki

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everyone! My name is Pinkshuchan but you can call me Shu. As you can tell, I love Gravitation and I love Shuichi and Yuki. They are such a cute couple. And of course, Shuichi really loves Yuki which made me think of this story. So I hope you all like this story. I don't own Gravitation or its characters. They belong to Maki Murakami. Now, without further adieu, I give you the first chapter of I Love You To Death. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I Hate You Yuki

It was another day in Tokyo, Japan and as usual, Eiri Yuki, the cold yet attractive romance novelist was working on yet another novel. That is until Shuichi Shindo, his hyper pink haired vocalist lover comes home with a big grin on his face and begins to talk about his day until Yuki just wants to kick him out. Of course, that's what happens everyday when you live in the apartment where said couple lived. Shuichi was talking about Sakano freaking out on how soon the release date for the CD was, K pulling out his gun and forcing the others to work as fast as possible, Fujisaki acting like an old man, and Hiro's 'devious side' taking over him again. Yuki couldn't take it anymore.

"Brat, I don't care what happened to you today." he said "All I want is to finish my novel, and I can't do that with you blabbing at me. So just go do whatever you like doing whenever you get home and leave me alone."

"But Yuki" said Shuichi "Is it wrong to want to spend time with you, my lover, after a long tiring day at work?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Tiring? You don't even look like you're tired. In fact, you look like you've been drinking every coffee in existance."

"I haven't been drinking coffee Yuki. Not once! If you want me to leave you alone to finish your novel, I'll leave. I'll watch some TV. Just to let you know if you want to spend time together after you've finished your work."

Shuichi left the room and left Yuki alone in his study. Yuki was glad that he finally had time to himself to work on his novel. Of course, it wasn't for long. After thirty minutes, Shuichi came back in and sat down on the chair beside Yuki's.

"Is there a reason why you came back in here?" he asked.

"I'm bored." said Shuichi "I want to do something with you."

"Well, I am not in the mood for any of your ideas of fun. Now go do something stupid like you always do. I don't care. Just as long as it doesn't have anything to do with me."

"I don't always do something stupid. And you don't have to talk like that to me. I only want to spend time with you."

Now Yuki was furious. "Do I? Everyday, it's always 'Yuki, Yuki, Yuki'. Ever since I met you, I've never had time to myself. I've been holding it back until now, but now I've had it! Get out of my study and leave me alone! You hear me?"

"Yuki, I just..."

"Damn it! What part of 'get out' don't you understand? Get out!"

"But Yuki..."

Yuki got up from his chair and began pushing Shuichi out of the room. He kept yelling "Get out!" to make his point across while Shuichi was trying to tell him what he felt. By the time Yuki brought him to the door, Shuichi had enough. He turned around and slapped him.

"You always fucking treat me like this!" Shuichi yelled "Just for once, can't you just say that you love me?"

"What makes you think I do?"

Shuichi gave him another slap. "I HATE YOU, EIRI YUKI!" He stormed out of the room and went into the bedroom where he fell onto the bed and cried himself to sleep.

Meanwhile, back in the study, Yuki was working in his study, but he couldn't help feeling a little guilty about what happened. Especially since he had a strong pain on his cheek from the two slaps Shuichi gave him. But he knew that everything will be back to the way it was and Shuichi would forget that ever happened.

Hours had passed since then. As he was working on his story, he didn't notice Shuichi come into the study wearing nothing but a pink housecoat until he wrapped his arms around him. Yuki looked up at him.

"What the hell do you want now?" he asked. There was no way he was going to show sympathy to his younger lover. "Didn't I tell you hours ago I wanted you to stay out and leave me alone?"

Shuichi turned the chair around so Yuki was facing him and kissed him. At first, Yuki tried to fight against the kiss, but the feel of Shuichi's lips made it hard to resist. As they were kissing, Shuichi was unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off. When they had lost breath, they pulled away only to have Shuichi move down and start kissing his chest. Yuki couldn't help the pleasure he was feeling. He didn't even know that Shuichi had a dominant bone in his body. At least not during sex. Shuichi kept moving down until he reached Yuki's pants and began to undo his belt. Yuki stood up to help Yuki take off his pants. When both pants and boxers went down, Shuichi gave Yuki a blowjob. How was Shuichi doing this to him just by simple gestures? For some reason, it felt a little... familiar. The problem was Yuki didn't know where. Shuichi stood up, took off his housecoat, and kissed Yuki again. Yuki had a feeling something was wrong but he was too blind by the pleasure to figure it out. They both fell onto the ground and Yuki took hold of his little lover. He turned Shuichi around so his ass was facing Yuki and Yuki began to stick his tongue into Shuichi's entrance. He couldn't wait long enough to grab any lubrication and so after making it wet enough, he turned Shuichi over. But before he could begin fucking Shuichi, Shuichi tried to attack him.

Yuki managed to stop the attack but what shocked him was how Shuichi was planning to attack. In his hand was a small, perfectly sharp knife that looked like it could pierce through anything. Shuichi struggled to get Yuki to let go, but the older of the two was stronger. He managed to get Shuichi to stand up and pushed him into the wall; Shuichi's head hit the wall as hard as possible. Shuichi looked over at Yuki like he had just waken up from a deep sleep.

"Yuki?" he asked in a weary voice "What happened? How did I get into your study?" His eyes widened when he looked down. "Why are we naked? Is this some kind of joke or prank? Because if it is, it's not funny."

"_You're_ the one who's pulling the joke." said Yuki "I never pull jokes. Especially not like this. Besides, I wouldn't fuck you while you're sleeping. There wouldn't be any fun in it."

"Bastard! Then what am I doing here?"

"As if you don't know! You tried to fucking kill me!""

Shuichi looked shocked. "What? I would never!"

"Then how do you explain this?" He held up the knife.

"Yuki, I've never seen that knife before. I don't even know where it came from. Besides, why would I want to kill you. I love you!"

"That wasn't what you said a few hours ago. You said you hated me."

"You know I never mean it when I say that. I'm not lying when I tell you I don't know where the knife came or how I got it and everything else you've mentioned."

Yuki wasn't sure if what Shuichi was true, but he knew he would regret it if he just jumped to conclusions and kick Shuichi out. He sighed.

"Alright. I'll believe you this once, but another attempt like that and you're out. Got that?"

Shuichi hugged him. "Oh thank you, Yuki! I'm sure it must've been some wierd thing I was doing. You know, like sleep walking."

"But sleep killing? No, wait. Correction. Sleep seduction _then_ attempt to sleep kill?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's the whole reason we're naked, dumbass! You were seducing me and then you pulled out the knife and tried to kill me."

"I was seducing you?"

"Yes. And it worked." He pushed Shuichi down to the ground so he was on top and Shuichi was on the bottom. "Now, I'm going to have my way with you."

He moved his erection into Shuichi's entrance and began moving back and forth. Shuichi began losing himself as he felt the pleasure of Yuki inside of him. Yuki began moving faster and faster in Shuichi until they both couldn't take it anymore and ended up coming. They both laid there on the floor for a while. When Yuki looked at Shuichi's face, he noticed that he was already asleep. He picked the sleeping boy up and took him to bed. He was still confused about what happened. Shuichi tried to kill him and he didn't remember it? Something was wrong. He knew he needed to have someone keep an eye on him just in case of anything. He didn't want to think that Shuichi had begun to have a taste of killing but at the same time he was unsure. As he was pondering about everything that happened, he went to sleep; worried about what was happening.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that was Chapter 1. I couldn't help but begin a story like this. I have a lot of other stuff to do so I won't be able to upload very fast, but I hope you like this story though it's a little angsty and please Read and Review!**


	2. A Walk In The Park

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya this is Pinkshuchan! It's been a little while but I finally posted up another chapter of I Love You To Death. I just didn't know what the title of this chapter would be, but now I've got a title and I figured out what will happen. So without further adieu, here's the next chapter of I Love You To Death. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

A Walk in the Park

Yuki woke up the next morning; the events of yesterday playing in his mind. Why did Shuichi try to kill him? It didn't make sense. After all, wasn't it Shuichi who would always give him endless confessions of love? Yuki acted like nothing ever happened when he fucked Shuichi and went to sleep beside him, but the truth was he was kind of scared. But then again, maybe this was only a one time thing. Maybe it wouldn't happen again. He wasn't sure. He looked at the time. It was time for Shuichi to go to work. So then why was Shuichi still sleeping? He placed his hand on his younger lover's shoulder and shook him softly to wake him up.

"Brat, wake up." said Yuki "You're going to be late." Shuichi just groaned and rolled away from Yuki. Yuki continued to try to get Shuichi to wake up, but Shuichi wouldn't budge. So, there was one thing left for him to do. He leaned forward until his lips were close to Shuichi's ear and yelled "BANG!" The next thing he knew, Shuichi was already running all over the place trying to get himself ready. He was finished in twenty seconds.

"You got yourself a new record, brat." said Yuki.

Shuichi glared at him. "I wish you'd stop doing that." he said "That always scares me stiff."

"Well, it's better I wake you up this way than just letting you get shot awake from your crazy manager. You should go before he comes. I don't want him damaging the walls again."

"But I want to spend some time with you. Besides, it's not like he'll be coming right this sec..."

Before Shuichi could continue, K bust through the wall. "Shuichi Shindo! You are to wake up so..." He looked over at Shuichi and Yuki. "I see you're already up."

"Yes." said Yuki "And I was trying to get him to leave before you came here."

"What? Don't you like me, Mr. Yuki?"

"Not when I have to keep paying for all the damages you cause."

K just laughed. "Well, then I'll pay for the damages in future reference. But I'm actually really upset that you got Shuichi up before I came here. I have this new magnum that I wanted to try out." He pulled out his magnum. Shuichi stared at it with big sparkly eyes.

"Ooooh! It's shiny!" said Shuichi

"Yes it is!" said K "It was a gift from my wife. She knows everything I want."

"Great!" said Yuki "Now get the fuck out! I have a novel to finish up."

Shuichi hugged him. "I'll see you after work Yuki. I love you."

"Whatever brat. Just get to work." Shuichi began to sulk and walked out the door. K just stood there staring at Yuki.

"You seem crankier than usual Mr. Yuki." said K.

"That's none of your business, but I do have something to ask of you."

"Does it have anything to do with Shuichi?"

"I need you and the rest of Bad Luck to keep an eye on him. Something happened last night that I don't want to talk about and I..."

"Let me guess. You're worried about him."

"No. I don't want to be Eiri Yuki, the deceased romance novelist. Just make sure he stays away from any type of weapon based item, okay?"

"I'm not going to ask why but ok! I'll make sure we keep an eye of him. Oh, and I promise I'll pay for the damages."

"You better! I'm not going to be able to go to fucking sleep knowing there's a giant hole in my bedroom."

K just laughed again before jumping out of the hole and landing safely on a net. Yuki left the bedroom and walked to his study; actually worrying about Shuichi.

Meanwhile at NG, Shuichi was just sitting around still sulking from what Yuki said. Hiro walked over to him; worried on why Shuichi was feeling this way. One guess told him it had to be Yuki.

"Hey. You alright man?" he asked.

Shuichi looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Hiro." he cried. He jumped onto Hiro and cried into his chest. "I don't know what's wrong with me and Yuki."

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Hiro.

"Yuki never says he loves me. Ev... everytime I say it to him, he never says it back. And... and something happened last night that really scared me. I can't tell... tell you what it is because... I don't want you to hate me and call the police to arrest me or something like that."

"Shuichi. Will you please stop crying?" Shuichi stopped. "Ok, first of all, I'm sure Mr. Yuki really cares about you. You know he's not the most romantic man in the world dispite the fact he writes romance for a living. I'm sure that deep down, he really does love you. It's just hard for him to say it. And second, what would make you think I would hate you or do all these things to you? You're my best friend. No matter what it is, it won't change the bond between us."

"I still can't tell you."

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me right now, but if you need someone to talk to about this, you can always come talk to me."

"Hey!" They heard Fujisaki call over to them. "Come on! We gotta practice. Mr. Sakano is freaking out and Mr. K is giving out threats."

Shuichi and Hiro gave the ok and went over to their positions to record their new song. After they were done, Shuichi felt like he needed to take a nap. K wouldn't allow it, but then he decided it was best with all the yawns Shuichi gave and the fact that we was about to fall asleep. As Shuichi took a nap on the couch in the break room, Hiro sat in a chair beside the couch and watched TV very quietly without waking Shuichi up. After fifteen minutes, Shuichi woke up.

"Hey there sleepy." said Hiro "Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah." said Shuichi as he began to rub his eyes. He then got up and walked to the door.

"Shuichi? Where are you going? K said that as soon as you woke up, we have to get back to practicing."

"I have to go do something first. I'll meet you there."

Hiro was a bit hesitant, but he decided to let Shuichi go. After all, it wasn't as if he was going to do something he was going to regret.

Meanwhile back at the apartment, Yuki was working on his novel in peace when the phone rang. At first, he decided that he should just let the machine get it, but then he heard Shuichi's voice.

"Yuki? It's me. I really want to talk to you. Can you please pick up? I promise it won't take long."

Normally Yuki would ignore it, but he got curious about what Shuichi wanted to talk about. He picked up the phone.

"Make it quick, brat!" he said "I don't have all day."

"I know." said Shuichi's voice through the phone "I wanted to talk about last night. I'm worried about what's going on. I don't know what going on with me."

"If that's all you want, I'm going to hang up."

"No wait Yuki. There is something else."

"What is it?"

"Can we please meet somewhere where we could talk alone? I don't want to do it at home. I'm afraid that that feeling may come over me again if we're there and people are most likely to come in and interrupt us."

"Don't you have work?"

"I asked K if I could go home early. He was angry at first and threatened to kill me but eventually I got him to let me go. So can we go talk? I really need to talk about this to someone and I don't want to tell Hiro or anyone else. You're the only one who knows what may be going on. Please."

Yuki didn't feel comfortable to talk about the incident outside of the comfort of his own home, but Shuichi did have a point. If they talk at home, someone would most likely interrupt them. "Alright. Where are you?"

"I'm still in front of the NG building."

"Stay there. I'm coming to pick you up and we'll go to the park. But we'll have to make it quick. I still have a novel I need to finish."

"Ok. Thanks Yuki. I'll see you there."

Yuki hanged up, turned off his laptop, got his keys, coat, shoes, and sunglasses and walked out the door. He went to the garage, got into his Mercedes and drove off to pick Shuichi up.

Meanwhile at NG, Sakano was panicking with Hiro and Fujisaki sitting around. They didn't know where Shuichi was. K went out to search for Shuichi around the building.

"Why would Shindo pull a stunt like this when we need to finish the new single?" cried Sakano "If Mr. Seguchi finds out, I'm a roasted goose."

"I don't know why Shuichi has just suddenly disappeared." said Hiro "He said he'd be here after he needed to do something."

"Didn't you ask him what, Mr. Nakano?" asked Fujisaki.

"I have no reason not to trust Shuichi. I didn't think it would be anything bad. After all, that doesn't sound like Shuichi."

"Well, what do you think he's doing? He could be out somewhere making a fool out of himself."

"We'll know as soon as Mr. K comes back."

They waited until K came back. Hiro, Fujisaki, and Sakano surrounded him. "Did you find him?" they asked.

"No." said K "I can't find him anywhere. No only that, I can't find my new magnum."

Sakano screamed. "Oh no! That's it! I'm done for! My life is ending right now."

"Don't worry, Mr. Sakano." said Hiro, trying to calm Sakano down "I'm sure Mr. K has a Plan B on how to find Shuichi, right?"

"Of course I do!" said K "I made this just in case something like this happens." He pulled out what looked like a tracking machine.

"That's great Mr. K." said Fujisaki "Only one problem. You need to bug Shuichi before you can use it AND HE'S NOT EVEN HERE!"

"Already thought of that." He turned it on and showed it to the others. "See? The red and green dots are Hiroshi and Suguru and the pink dot is Shuichi."

"If you don't mind me asking, when did you ever bug us?" asked Hiro.

"Remember the lemonade I gave you three last week?"

Hiro and Fujisaki began gagging. "I knew drinking that lemonade was not a good idea." said Fujisaki.

"Anyways, with this tracking device, I can find you three in case you try to get away." He looked at the device. "That's wierd. It says that Shuichi is just outside the NG building." They all ran to the window to see Shuichi getting into Yuki's car.

"I can't believe he has the nerve to leave work and leave us here to work on the record by ourselves." said Fujisaki. "What could be going on in his mind?"

K began to think. "You know, this morning, Mr. Yuki told me to keep an eye on Shuichi."

"Yeah, and you didn't do a good job of it." said Fujisaki.

"No, listen. He said to keep Shuichi away from weapon type items. When I asked if it was because he was worried about him, he said it was because he didn't want to die or something like that. Then Shuichi goes into Mr. Yuki's car without permission and worst of all, MY NEW AMAZING MAGNUM IS MISSING!"

"Mr. K." said Sakano "It was just a magnum."

"It wasn't just a magnum, it came from my wife."

"Wait!" said Hiro "Guys, think about it. Mr. Yuki's warning, Shuichi's strange attitude, Mr. K's magnum is missing..." They all came into realization. "Oh no!"

"Quickly gentlemen!" said K "To the Bad Luck Mobile!" They all ran to K's van and began to drive as fast as they could to where Shuichi and Yuki were heading.

Meanwhile, Shuichi and Yuki had finally made it to the park. They started walking in silence for a while before Yuki spoke up. "Didn't you say you wanted to talk?" he asked "My novel is due in three days and I need to finish it. So talk before I leave you here."

"This place... it's so special." said Shuichi walking in front of Yuki.

"I'm sure it is. This is the park where we first met; the day my life changed forever."

"Are you happy about it?"

"Are you kidding? This is the day you began to annoy me and make my life an endless hell."

Shuichi stopped walking. "So you're saying you would prefer to be somewhere away from me. That can be arranged." He turned around and aimed something at Yuki. It was a magnum; to be exact, K's new magnum.

"Shuichi? What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making things better for you." He was about to pull the trigger until he got tackled on by Hiro and K. The next thing they knew, Shuichi was unconscious underneath them.

"Ok. What the fuck was going on?" asked Yuki "First last night and now this? Which one of you did something to him?"

"We don't know what's going on, Mr. Yuki." said Hiro "We have to figure out what's going on. First, we should take him back to NG." And so, they headed back to NG to get to the bottom of everything.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's more to come so please stay tuned. Read and Review!**


	3. The Voice Within

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone this is Pinkshuchan! Last chapter, Shuichi tried to kill Yuki again. What's going on? In this chapter, Yuki and the others are going to get to the bottom of it. So here it is. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The Voice Within

Yuki and Bad Luck made it back to NG carrying an unconscious Shuichi with them. They didn't understand what was going on with him and why he was trying to kill Yuki. After all, that was something Shuichi Shindo would never do. When they got to the break room, they put Shuichi on the couch. Hiro went to grab a face cloth and a bowl filled with water and brought it to Shuichi. He soaked the face cloth into the water and began to dab Shuichi's forehead. Eventually, Shuichi began to wake up. When his eyes completely opened, he looked around the room.

"What's going on?" he asked "Why is everyone here? And... YUKI!" He jumped on Yuki before he could have a chance to defend himself. In fact, it seemed like Shuichi's glomp was more a sign of relief than a sign of joy. "What are you doing here? Didn't you have another novel you needed to finish?"

"I was until you called me over to talk to you and ended up almost killed by you again." said Yuki.

"What? I tried to kill you again?"

"You mean you don't remember Mr. Shindo?" asked Fujisaki.

"No. All I remember was that I was taking a nap because I got tired for some reason so I went to sleep and then I... ... ... ... ... ... ... Nothing else."

"There was something in between there." said Hiro.

"No there isn't." Shuichi tried to be defensive.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. I don't remember anything before I woke up this moment."

Yuki and the others didn't believe that Shuichi didn't know what happened between the time he went to sleep and the time he woke up but they decided to just let it go for now and wait until Shuichi would actually tell them. Hiro began to think.

"I don't get it." he said "Why is Shuichi unconsciously killing Mr. Yuki? It doesn't make sense."

K began to think. "Maybe Shuichi is tired of the shit Mr. Yuki gives him and his unconsciousness is trying to make the deed of killing him." he said.

"But they've been together for two years now." said Fujisaki "If Mr. Shindo really got tired of it, wouldn't he try this sooner?"

K looked annoyed. "Always the details."

"It doesn't matter what reason there is." said Sakano "Shindo tried to kill Mr. Yuki. Think about how Bad Luck's reputation would be ruined if this continues. The president would kill me."

"Kill you for what, Mr. Sakano."

Everyone was surprised to see NG's president and member of the band Nittle Grasper, Tohma Seguchi standing there with two fellow members of Nittle Grasper, Ryuichi Sakuma and Noriko Ukai. Tohma looked at everyone with one eyebrow raised. "Well?"

Sakano began to get really nervous."W...well... you see Mr. President... there was this incident and..."

"What he's trying to say is that it's not important, Seguchi." said Yuki.

Tohma looked over at Yuki. "Eiri, I didn't see you there. What brings you here?"

Before another word could be said, Ryuichi ran over to Shuichi with his beloved stuffed rabbit Kumagoro in hand and brought him into a big hug.

"Shuichi! Are you ok?" asked Ryuichi "We were supposed practice our duet for your next concert, remember, nanoda?"

"Oh yeah." said Shuichi "I forgot. I'm sorry Mr. Sakuma."

"That's ok Shuichi, but you'll have to make it up to me. You'll have to play Hide-And-Go-Seek with me and Kumagoro, nanoda."

Yuki glared at Ryuichi. Ever since he first met him, Yuki never liked him. And he hated him more with the fact that he would do whatever it took for him to be as close to Shuichi as he could. He began to wonder if Ryuichi was really trying to be friends with Shuichi or if he wants to steal him from Yuki. He didn't know.

"Later, Mr. Sakuma." Shuichi continued "I have a lot of things on my mind."

"What kind of things, nanoda?" asked Ryuichi.

"Things I don't really want to talk about right now. Maybe when I feel better, I'll tell you."

Ryuichi nodded. "Okie Dokie Shuichi."

Tohma cleared his throat. "May I please speak with you Mr. Sakano? Ryuichi, please go back to Studio 12 with Noriko. I'll meet you there. The rest of you go back to work. And Eiri, I'll come visit you this afternoon after I'm done here."

And so Tohma went back to his office with Sakano following him. When they got there, he sat down at his desk and looked over at him. "Well?" he asked "What's been going on?"

"Nothing." Sakano said too quickly.

"I don't think it's nothing that you all were crowding around Mr. Shindo like that."

Before anything else could be said, there was a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal Yuki. Sakano took this opportunity to bow to Tohma and run away before anything else; closing the door behind you.

"Sorry to bother you Seguchi but I couldn't trust you in trying to get information on what happened." said Yuki.

"This happens to be my business." said Tohma.

"Your employees' personal lives aren't any of your concern."

"But it is my concern if it involves you. After all, I am your brother. Is it wrong for me to protect you?"

"I can handle this on my own."

"Won't you at least tell me what's going on?"

"If I do, you'll try to get involved and make things worse. You'll go on blaming Shuichi for everything when it clearly isn't his fault."

"Oh please tell me Eiri. You can trust me. Please? Please? Please? Please?"

Yuki sighed. "You have to promise me that you won't do anything about this situation unless I ask you to. And I mean it Seguchi. If I hear you interfere in any way..."

"I promise I won't ever do such a thing. Please tell me Eiri."

Yuki sighed again. "Alright. Something is wrong with Shuichi. Both last night and today he... tried to kill me."

Angry was an understatment about how Tohma felt that moment. In fact he was downright furious. "That good for nothing son of a bitch!" yelled Tohma as he was about to stomp to the door "He's going to pay for trying to hurt my precious Eiri!"

Yuki tried to stop him. "Seguchi! You promised me you wouldn't try to involve yourself unless I gave the say so!"

"How can I not try to involve myself? That bastard tried to kill you!"

"But it's not really him! He's really not himself. Something is wrong with him and I'm going to figure out what. Shuichi's bandmates are going to help me because I can trust them to _not_ make Shuichi feel worse than he's feeling. When I need you, I'll tell you but for now I want you to stay out of it. Understood?"

Tohma calmed down. "You must really love him that much if you're going to go through so much to help him."

Yuki walked to the door. "Don't get the wrong idea Seguchi!" he said "I just don't want the person I constantly fuck to try killing me in my sleep." And with that said, Yuki left Tohma's office.

When both Yuki and Shuichi came home that night, something was not right. Usually Shuichi would be talking on and on about many things to Yuki and constantly annoying him, but this time he was being quiet. Too quiet. Even when Yuki took it into consideration to eat dinner with Shuichi; an occurance that happens rarely, Shuichi didn't say a word. He didn't even eat a bite. Something was wrong, but Yuki just brushed it aside as being nothing.

As he was working on his novel, he heard a crash from outside. Yuki rushed out to see what it was. He opened the door to see Shuichi trying to pick up a giant bag. It wasn't just any giant bag though. This giant bag was what Shuichi brought when he first decided to live with Yuki. Why would Shuichi be carrying it around like that?

"What the hell are you doing, brat?" he said.

Shuichi jumped and looked over at him. "Yuki! I didn't see you there!"

Yuki walked over to him. He could tell just by looking into his eyes that there was fear and sadness in them; something he never saw in Shuichi's eyes. This began to worry him. "What are you doing with that bag?"

Shuichi noticed that bag in his hand and moved it behind him. "Nothing."

Yuki crossed his arms. "I highly doubt it's nothing. Now I'll ask again. What... are you doing... with the bag?"

Shuichi couldn't take it anymore. He fell to his knees and began to cry. The tears fell down like faucets as he looked up at Yuki with those big sad violet eyes. "I'm sorry Yuki." he cried "I'm so sorry. I've done nothing but cause you trouble and I'm even more trouble with what's happening to me. Also, I'm sorry about this afternoon. I lied when I said there was nothing in between falling asleep."

"You didn't fool me one bit." said Yuki "What does that have to do with what's going on now?"

"You see, when I was asleep, I had this dream. At least, I think it was dream. It felt so real."

"What does that have to do with now?"

"Anyways, I was surrounded with nothing but darkness. I couldn't see anything. Then suddenly, I hear this voice; a voice I've never heard before in my life. It tells me to move forward so I do. And then when I do... an image appears before my eyes and... I see you... lying on the ground... covered in blood. You... you weren't moving! I kept calling your name but then the voice told me to stop. It told me that this was what would happen to you if I stay with you any longer... so I..."

The next thing he knew, Shuichi was pulled close to Yuki. He was shocked at first but then he took it as a sign to let his emotions out and he sobbed onto Yuki's shoulder. When Shuichi felt like he couldn't cry anymore, they both looked at each other.

"You idiot. Who exactly was the one who would fight to stay with me no matter what happens? Are you going to let a tiny voice you don't know full well about tell you what you should or shouldn't do? The annoying brat I know named Shuichi Shindo would never do that."

"But... I keep trying to kill you."

"What does your heart say? Does it want you to leave me or not?"

"Of course not, but..."

"Well then stay. Besides, there's no way I can be killed by someone like you. You're too short. I'd overpower you."

Shuichi smiled; not realizing he had just been insulted. "Oh Yuki! You do love me!"

"Yeah yeah! Whatever! Let's just go to bed."

Shuichi followed Yuki into the bedroom. However, he was disappointed. Just once, he wanted Yuki to say 'I love you' just once. Was it too much for him? Or did he not really feel that way? The thoughts haunted through his head as he began to fall asleep.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that was the next chapter. What move will Shuichi do next? Will Yuki and the other figure out the mystery behind Shuichi before it's too late? Read and Review!**


End file.
